


Recuperation

by giraffewrites



Series: Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America: The Winter Solider, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Based off prompt #36 “Can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?”Too tired to continue sparring, Bucky suggests an alternative way to spend their time. Sam, tired himself and always (secretly) wanting to be close to Bucky, agrees to it.





	Recuperation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saruma_aki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruma_aki/gifts).



Bucky’s laid on his back in one of the sparring rooms, his flesh arm covering his eyes. He and Sam have been in here for the last hour and a half; Sam working on defence skills and Bucky pushing himself to work out without his mechanical arm. He’d started having problems with it a few days ago, and when he’d brought it up with Tony, the man was horrified. Although Tony frequently checks up on Bucky’s arm and makes sure it’s working properly, there turned out to be an issue with the arm. There was a malfunction in the wiring, which should have caused pain throughout Bucky’s back, if the super solider was able to feel it. Tony’s in the process of building him a new arm, although it won’t be ready for two days.

Fighting without his mechanical arm isn’t a scenario Bucky likes to think about. Although he knows it doesn’t define him, it’s quite literally a part of him. The relationship between him and his prosthetic arm is complicated, but if one things for sure, it’s that he feels much more confident when he can use both his arms.

“Are you going to lay there all day, or are we going to spar some more?”

Bucky removes his arm and looks up, finding Sam stood over him. He’s got his hands on his hips and his eyebrow cocked, painting the perfect impression of a suburban mom. “I’m tired,” he admits. He sits up but continues looking at the other man, “Can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?”

Sam seems to consider it for a moment. “Fine.” He extends his hand to help Bucky to his feet. “Besides,” he wraps an arm around Bucky’s shoulder as they walk, “I would’ve beaten you too easily, like always.”

Bucky scoffs, playfully prodding Sam in the stomach. “You wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write more WinterFalcon, I love them.
> 
> Back on tumblr now, if you’d like to request a drabble please check [this](https://giraffewrites.tumblr.com/post/181590015109/drabble-challenge) post then drop me an ask!


End file.
